6. 疾風 (Shippu, "Sturm")
Shippo ("Sturm") ist der Charaktersong der auf Irene basiert. Er ist Trach Nummer 06 des offiziellem Claymore Albums. Er wird von Irenes japanischen Synchronsprecherin gesungen Japanischer Text thumb|right|335 px Kirisaita yoru no kyoufu to iu Yami no tonneru ni samayotteta Tsukinukeru omoi bousou no hate de Hikarisasu deguchi sagashiteta (Chi)Kabane narabu BLOOD OF RAIN Mijin ni shite kizamu ototatezu SPEED OF THE SILENCE Fukiareru kaze ni sakuran wo yokusei Kono ude wo ayatsuru seishin Reiseina mama subete wo misukashite Demo mune ha atsui! atsui!! Kodou hashiru Kousoku no hayabusa no youni Emono toraete ha nigenasai Zangeki no ato kaeri chi tobanai Moroha no ken wo kazashiteru Mushibamu karada PAIN OF DYING Saigo no toki kimete takusu mirai DEATH OF DESIRE Kokoro arekuruu sekinen no koukai Utsuri iku toki ni mi wo kakusu Kako wo houmuri tatakai wo shirizoki Demo ima mo tsuyoku! tsuyoku!! Omou kimi wo... Fukiareru kaze ni sakuran wo yokusei Kono ude wo ayatsuru seishin Reiseina mama subete wo misukashite Demo mune ha atsui! atsui!! Kodou hashiru. Englische Übersetzung I was wandering through a dark tunnel of terror of that night I was cut apart thoughts breaking through, running recklessly searching for light piercing through the way out Corpses line up blood of rain carving to dust, not making a sound speed of the silence In a raging wind, control of confusion the spirit that controls this right arm Remaining tranquil, seeing through everything But my chest is hot! hot! The pulse runs Like the speeding falcon when the prey is caught, it won't escape the slash marks don't spray blood the two edged sword is displayed Decaying body pain of dying In my final moment, a future decided on and entrusted death of desire Regret for the many years of a raging heart, hiding myself from the changing times burying the past, leaving the fight But now still, I think of you strongly! strongly!! Deutsche Übersetzung Ich wurde durch einen dunklen Tunnel Wandern. der Terror der Nacht wurde ich auseinander geschnitten. Gedanken zu durchbrechen, ausgeführt, rücksichtslos Licht piercing durch den Ausweg suchen Leichen-Line up Blut Regen schnitzen um zu Staub, und kein Geräusch machen Geschwindigkeit der Stille In einem tobenden Wind, Kontrolle der Verwirrung der Geist, der diese rechten Arm steuert Nummer(n) ruhig, durch alles sehen Aber meine Brust ist heiß! Hot! Der Puls wird ausgeführt Wie den rasenden Falken als Beute gefangen ist, wird nicht entkommen die Schrägstriche Spritzen nicht Blut. die zwei schneidiges Schwert wird angezeigt Verwesenden Körper Schmerzen In meinem letzten Augenblick zu sterben, eine Zukunft beschlossen und übertragen Tod des Begehrens Seit vielen Jahren an einem rasenden Herzen bedauern, versteckt sich selbst vor dem Wandel der Zeit die Vergangenheit zu begraben, so dass des Kampfes Aber jetzt immer noch, ich denke an dich stark! stark!! In den tobenden Wind, Kontrolle der Verwirrung der Geist, der diese rechten Arm steuert Nummer(n) ruhig, durch alles sehen Aber meine Brust ist heiß! Hot! Der Puls wird ausgeführt In the raging wind, control of confusion the spirit that controls this right arm Remaining tranquil, seeing through everything But my chest is hot! hot! The pulse runs Kategorie:Songtexte Kategorie:Musik